Double
by Nezu Suzuya
Summary: Dans le milieu médicale, lorsque vous êtes connus, et assez dérangé pour risquer des expériences sur des patients à l'article de la Mort, vous gagnez très vite en notoriété. Que cela soit bon ou mauvais, peu importe, si au final, le patient est sauvé : on n'arrête pas d'vous faire chier. Jusqu'à ce qu'une fraise décide de vous tomber dessus...littéralement!
1. La fièvre de Lassa

Grimmjow :

Dans l'milieu médicale, lorsque vous êtes connus, et assez dérangé pour risquer des expériences sur des patients à l'article de la Mort, vous gagnez très vite en notoriété, que cela soit positif ou négatif, peu importe, si comme dans mon cas, le patient est sauvé : on n'arrête pas d'vous faire chier. Et c'était malheureusement mon cas : Docteur Jaggerjack aka la panthère, pour vous servir ! Réputé pour être un enfoiré de première doublé d'un sociopathe de génie. Réputé aussi pour avoir un faible pour les cas dits ''spéciaux''. Résultat : on m'refilait toujours les bons vieux cas étranges dignes des films comme l'exorciste. Et c't comme ça tous les jours ! Tous les jours, le même schéma qui se répète inlassablement : le patient X est à l'article de la mort et c'est à moi et aux autres de le ramener à la vie pour ensuite recevoir les remerciements de la famille en pleur. Youpi...

Et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Le directeur de l'hôpital de Las Noches était entré dans mon bureau ce matin et avait déposé le dossier du patient sans un mot, juste un sourire énigmatique avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. Au départ cela ne devait être qu'un banal accident, un enfant vomit lors d'une sortie scolaire. Quoi de plus banal me direz-vous ? Mais lorsque le patient en question âgé d'à peine 8 ans pisse du sang et s'écroule dans les bras des accompagnateurs, là, cela se corse.

Je plaçai donc les scanners à la lumière. Encore un oedème. Je me tournai vers mon équipe qui attendait mes ordres pour réfléchir à un traitement. C'était le deuxième patient de la journée mais j'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait du millième.

\- On récapitule depuis l'début s'vous plaît !

Je lâchai les scanners sur la table de la salle de réunion et me dirigeai vers le tableau qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. J'en effaçai les traits qui s'y trouvait encore (un patient atteint du lupus ce matin même!) et me tournai de nouveau vers eux.

\- Il Forte ?

-Le gosse n'a plus de foie, il a lâché lorsque les urgences nous l'on amené, une fièvre trop forte, Grimm, si tu veux mon avis il ne passera pas la nuit… c'est perdu d'avance

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il y a ça aussi. Une équipe que tu es obligé de traîner derrière toi et qui ne peut s'empêcher de critiquer le fait que je prenne toujours des patients à moitiés mort… Je soupirai donc avant d'interroger Szayel du regard. Ce dernier remonta ses lunettes avant de me répondre :

-les analyses de sang n'ont pas encore donné de résultats, elles sont en cours,...Ah et tu peux ajouter un épanchement pleural à ton tableau, on l'a détecté un peu après la prise des analyses sanguines.

-Ulquiorra, quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Il n'a pas qu'un épanchement pleural, il en a un aussi péricardique. Cela ne saurait tarder avant que cela n'atteigne le cerveau. Tu peux aussi ajouter un dysfonctionnement du système digestif et de son pénis. Le pauvre…

Je pris note de tout ce que mon équipe sortit avant de m'asseoir sur le coin de la table. Bon, on avait des symptômes pour le moins peu commun et un gamin de 8 ans au porte de la mort : c'est bien ce que j'dis, banale comme journée.

-Il forte, tu prends Ulquiorra avec toi et vous allez faire un tour chez le gamin voir d'où cela peut provenir. Et regardez aussi du côté des parents au cas où ils l'auraient contracté sans le savoir. Szayel, tu vas vérifier les résultats de l'analyse de sang, on va voir ce que cela donne. Allez tout le monde,dispersion !

Une fois tout c'beau monde partie, je rentrai de nouveau dans mon bureau, et m'y assis, le dossier du gamin ouvert devant moi.

Ce fut une sonnerie de téléphone qui me sortit de mes pensées. J'attrapai ce dernier en pestant contre celui, ou celle, qui avait osé me déranger en pleine réflexion.

-Jaggerjack à l'appareil.

-Grimmjow, Il Forte à l'appareil, ses-ses parents, ils n'ont pas eu autant de chance que lui… j'ai appelé les pompiers mais lorsqu'on est arrivé chez eux, ils étaient déjà… morts. Ils… rah c'est pas beau à voir et- attends Ulquiorra a trouvé quelque chose !

Je me redressai pressé de savoir la suite, le puzzle de la maladie du p'tit s'assemblant dans ma tête.

-Des billets d'avions récents pour la Guinée, et… Grimm, ce gamin il a la fièvre de Lassa ! Il ont dû ramener la bactérie il y a de cela trois jours sans s'en rendre compte et les symptômes ont dû se faire ressentir il y a peu ! Je viens de trouver de la mort au rat là, apparemment ils avaient des soucis de rongeurs péri-domestiques !

-Okey bon travail, je vais aller voir Szayel où-

-Inutile je suis là, tiens, je crois qu'Il Forte vient de trouver de la mort au rat non ? Ce gamin en avait des traces dans son sac . Et je confirme donc, c'est bien une fièvre de Lassa.

-Bien, qu'on le mette sous Ribavirine, et qu'on le surveille nuit et jours. Ce gamin s'ra tiré d'affaire seulement quand je l'aurais dis. Je vais prévenir S'suke que son patient est hors de danger maintenant.


	2. A day in a life

Ichigo

-IIIIIIIICHIGO, GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!!!

Je me penchai sur mon lit laissant mon paternel, passer… par la fenêtre! J'en ai marre de devoir subir ça tous les matins. Pourquoi?

''Parce qu'il s'agit de ta famille, mon roi!''

Ah oui, c'est vrai! Où avais-je la tête ! Je me présente, Ichigo Kurosaki, étudiant en art et design, pour ensuite suivre les traces de mon paternel (qui vient donc de passer littéralement par la fenêtre), le célèbre Isshin Kurosaki, architecte de génie et de la plus part des bâtiments de la ville de Karakura.

Dans l'ensemble, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai une famille aimante, bon élève, j'ai une vie pour le moins norm-

''hum hum''

Ok. rectification. Je suis schizophrène et complètement taré.

''C'est bien mieux, mon roi! ''

-Shiro tu la ferm-argh !

Je vis mon père sauter agilement sur mon lit pour se mettre en face de moi.

-Bonjour Ichi'! Shiro.

Le paternel dans le plus grand des sérieux nous salua tous les deux . Rien d'anormal jusque là.

-Salut le vieux! -Shiro! Un peu de respect s'il te plaît!

Comme vous l'aurez compris, Shiro est ma deuxième personnalité (oui je suis conscient que je suis fou... et alors ?). C'est aussi lui qui ouvre le plus souvent sa bouche...

Pour faire simple, j'ai développé des troubles du comportement dès l'âge de 5 ans lorsqu'un individu a tenté de m'enlever pour me faire hum... certaines choses. Mon père m'avait expliqué que j'avais alors disparu la journée entière, qu'ils m'avaient cherchés dans tous les coins de la villes et que c'est que le soir même, que j'étais rentré...Enfin que Shiro nous avait fait rentrer couverts de sang et de semences. C'était horrible ! (Je dis ça pour la forme, je me souviens de rien...) Donc depuis ce jour, Shiro me pourrit la vie au même titre que mon paternel. Mais entre nous ? c'est supportable.

''Ah bon mon roi ? Je ne te saoule pas?! Pourtant j'essaie !'' résonna la voix de Shiro déçu.

-Shiro, la ferme. Je soupirai avant de décider de me lever pour aller me préparer pour aller en ville.

Étant donné que je suis en troisième année de licence d'art, la FAC nous oblige à faire des stages et on m'a recruté dans un organisme assez important, responsable de la sécurité des fondations lors de la construction des bâtiments. Et aujourd'hui allait être mon deuxième jour, sur le terrain.

''Attention à ne pas tomber dans un trou, mon roi parce que là je ne pourrais pas te botter les fesses!''

-Mouais. Si tu le dis.


	3. la rencontre (grimmjow)

Grimmjow :

-Eh r'garde où tu mets les pieds pov' tache!

Je me retournai pour faire face à celui qui m'avait bousculé la seconde d'avant. J'avais eu une journée compl'tement pourrie et je venais sans aucun doute de boire un verre de trop. Aizen avait refilé à notre 'équipe', un demi-cadavre, littéralement. Et dieu seul sait combien je les adore quand ils sont dans cet état mais voilà! Le cas avait été plus dur que prévu et au final le patient n'avait non seulement pas été sauvé et en plus avait souffert. Nous étions en fin de semaine et comme d'ordinaire, lorsque je rate un diagnostique je me réfugiais souvent dans un bar non loin de chez moi, tentant d'oublier tous les événements de la journée. J'étais donc accoudé, à ce moment même au comptoir, entrain de fixer le fond de mon verre, à la recherche du sens de ma vie, lorsqu'un individu m'avait bousculé sans s'excuser, me renversant presque au passage.

Je regardai de haut en bas le dévisageant. Il portait un ...costume de samouraï? Avec un bob aux rayures verte et des cheveux blonds devant les yeux.

-Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous,...Jaggerjack-san?

Hein? Comment ce guignol a fait pour connaître mon nom? Je dus faire une tête complètement crétine vu qu'il éclata de rire avant de cacher son visage derrière un éventail sortie de sa manche de kimono.

-Je vois que vous ne vous souvenez pas! Urahara Kisuke, de la chirurgie, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous mais je voulais voir moi-même de quoi avait l'air la si célèbre Panthère! Hahaha!

Le rire qu'il eut m'énerva au plus au point. Néanmoins, je ne dis rien sentant tout à coup le repas que j'avais pris il y a une heure remonter d'un seul coup. Je baissai la tête pour m'excuser et prendre congé de lui, avant de partir vers la porte de sortie du bar menant dans une ruelle de Karakura. N'y tenant plus, je me penchai en avant et vomis tout le contenu de mon estomac.

-Es-Est-ce que ça va? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Nan mais c'pas vrai! 'y vont pas me fout' la paix un peu… j'allais lever la tête et cracher tout le venin qui s'était accumulé tout au long de la journée mais ma colère tomba d'un coup et les mots restèrent coincé dans ma gorge lorsque mon regard se posa sur des yeux ambrés incertains et une chevelure de feu. J'écarquillai les yeux et tandis la main vers ce nouvel arrivant qui semblait davantage être une hallucination dû à mon taux d'alcoolémie plutôt qu'une personne réelle. Toutefois, cette hallucination me prouva le contraire en attrapant ma main tendu, me tirant pour me relever et m'appuyer contre lui. Une douce odeur de fraise envahit alors mes narines. Je la respirai profondément, ressentant un calme soudain. Décidément, l'alcool faisait des miracles !

-Monsieur…vous m'entendez?

Mes neurones commencèrent à se reconnecter. Je le regardai plus attentivement. Il avait un visage… d'angelot! 'y avait pas à dire. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, n'écoutant que ma bite plutôt que cerveau, je passai une main derrière sa nuque pour le forcer à se pencher en avant. Et la je lui roulai La pelle du siècle! Ne s'y attendant pas, il avait la bouche ouverte, ne sachant que faire, alors j'en profitai...


	4. La rencontre (Ichigo)

Ichigo:

J'avais, pour ainsi dire, raté ma deuxième journée de stage !

''Enfin mon roi, n'exagère pas trop, je trouve qu'on s'est plutôt bien débrouillé héhé!''

-Shiro tu la fermes! C'est à cause de toi si j'en suis là maintenant!

Par où commencer donc ? Depuis le réveil, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Que j'allais tout foutre en l'air. Bon j'y étais presque, j'ai effectivement tout foutu en l'air mais c'était la faute de Shiro ! Pour commencer donc, après m'être levé une demi-heure en retard, je n'avais pas eu le temps de déjeuner. (Premier point !) Je suis donc parti en courant après avoir donné sa raclé au paternel (Quand même!). Lorsque j'étais enfin arrivé dans les locaux de l'entreprise, on m'avait dis de me rendre sur le chantier du futur centre commercial, pour savoir comment cela se dérouler un peu, alors j'avais courus. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de prendre mon badge, que l'assistant du chef Yamamoto, Ukitake, m'avait passé ! Alors arrivé là-bas, forcément, impossible de passer le contrôle de sécurité (Deuxième Point! Continuez de compter avec moi!). J'avais alors bataillé pour non seulement faire taire la voix de Shiro mais aussi leur faire comprendre que si ils appelaient Ukitake-sempai ils comprendraient que malgré mon manque de sérieux j'étais avec lui. (troisième Point honteux !) Ukitake-sempai était donc arrivé avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en voyant ma tête de zombie, mal réveillé.

''C'est vrai que c'était hilarant! Hahahahahahahaha!''

-Shiro TU LA FERMES!

Je m'arrêtais de bouger me rendant compte que je venais de hurler. Oups. Les gens autour de moi se retournèrent et chuchotèrent dans mon dos. Putain je supportais pas quand ils faisaient ça ! Je m'empressai de m'engager dans une des ruelles de Karakura continuant de marcher, listant toutes les merdes qui m'étaient tombée dessus tout au long de la journée.

Donc où en étais-je? Ah oui! Ça y est! Donc Ukitake-sempai était arrivé et m'avait récupéré au poste de sécurité, et en sortant je m'étais excusé platement, conscient de tous les troubles que je venais de provoquer. Il m'avait alors rassuré, que ce n'était rien et que j'allais me faire au rythme à force. (l'Espoir fait vivre...) Le reste de la journée ne se passa pas plus mal...Hormis le moment où, discutant avec Ukitake-sempai, je n'avais pas vu où je mettais les pieds et m'étais étalé de tout mon long dans la boue. Tout le monde sur le chantier avait éclaté de rire, et s'étaient approché pour voir si j'allais bien. Rouge de honte, je m'étais relevé et j'avais tenté de garder la tête haute mais sans succès. Ainsi s'était terminée, ma seconde journée de stage.

-Bouarg ! Argh ha ...ha…

Qu'est-ce que… je regardai autour de moi pour voir finalement où est-ce que je m'étais dirigé, en tentant d'échapper à la foule qui m'avait dévisagé un peu plutôt. J'étais dans une ruelle plutôt sombre (en même temps, il était tard! ) et un peu plus loin se trouvait la sortie du Bar ''La Soul'society''.

-Bouerg!

Je me précipitai à la rescousse du malade. Mais me figeai quelques secondes en fixant son dos larges et robustes, ses épaules soulevées de soubresauts et des cheveux...bleus! Je m'approchai finalement :

-Es-Est-ce que ça va? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

''Baaaaaaaakaaaa! Il est saoul et entrain de vomir et tu lui demandes si ça va ?''

Shiro… je souffle pour me donner contenance et pour calmer mon envie de hurler contre ma deuxième personnalité. Le bleuté (appelons un chat un chat!) se tourna vers moi. Je sentis mes joues rougir légèrement face à son regard d'azur, et admis un sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas le premier qui réagissait comme ça. Je tendis une main pour lui attraper le bras et le mettre sur ses pieds.

-Monsieur,...vous m'entendez ?

J'allais le lâcher quand soudain je sentis sa main dans ma nuque. Surpris, j'allais répliquer quand je le vis m'...Attendez je rêve pas là… CET IVROGNE EST ENTRAIN DE M'EMBRASSER?! Mais mais… mais … j'eus un blanc. Le goût était immonde et il était vraiment...trop …

''Eh ben alors mon roi ? On dirait qu'il te fait de l'effet?''

Quoi mais que? Il y a même pas deux minutes il était entrain de vomir et tu appelles ça me faire de l'effet? Est-ce que tu te foutrais pas un peu de moi? Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale lorsque sa langue vint taquiner la mienne. Il la fit tourner, parcourant chaque parcelle de ma bouche laissant… ce goût amère et… Ah c'est vraiment trop! Trop de langue, là! Bouerg !


	5. Le coup est parti tout seul'

Ichigo

...Dans d'autres conditions, je me serais sûrement laissé allé. Je l'admets. Mais là! Non, non, non!

''Attends mon roi, je vais t'aiiii-der!''

Mon corps réagit à ses propos et envoya, d'un magnifique coup de pied retourné, le bleuté valdinguer contre une des poubelles qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver dans cette ruelle. Le corps atterrit la face dans les ordures.

-Oh mon dieu ! Shiro mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore? Il… est-ce qu'il est mort?

''Mais non altesse, 'y dort, tu vois pas son dos qui se soulève ?''

Ah...ouf ! (Mais attention à ne pas reproduire cela chez vous, hein ?) Je me rapprochai de nouveau de son corps et cette fois, vérifiai que l'homme devant moi dormait bien, avant de le prendre sur mon dos, malgré l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Je me mis, ensuite, en route pour la demeure familiale des Kurosaki.

Grimmjow

Je continuai de me nourrir de son goût, faisant tourner sa langue, l'aspirant, mordillant ses lèvres quand soudain, sans que je puisse me l'expliquer, j'volai jusqu'à une poubelle. Pouah mais ça schlingue! Ouille… Ouah mais que… non ! Je je… Soudain tout est noir.

-Oh mon dieu ! Shiro mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore? Il… est-ce qu'il est mort?

Shiro ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'que ces conneries? ' y avait bien que le rouquin bien roulé avec moi….Nan?

…

Oh la vache. Ce mal de tête ! J'ouvris un peu les yeux mais fus très vite aveuglé par la lumière d'une fenêtre.

-Oh put' que diable…

Je me couchai dos à la source de lumière et tentai dans un même temps de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Hum. La cuite, Urahara Kisuke, la ruelle, et le rouquin sexy… mais ensuite ? Je me mis sur le dos et recommençai l'opération mais cette fois avec une main devant les yeux au cas où une source de lumière viendrait me faire encor' chier. Rien. Bien. Je me mis en position assise, et après avoir regardé autour de moi en détail, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans une chambre mais que ce n'était pas la mienne. Elle était plutôt simple, la décor' était minime voire inexistante. Mais le bureau… Wouah ! Pire que le mien !? j'avais jamais vu un bureau aussi bordélique ! Je m'en approchai malgré mon mal de tête et attrapai la première feuille qui me passa sous la main…

Un plan. Un plan de bâtiment ! Je suis où, sans dec' ? Chez Un architecte ? Lorsque je pris une autre feuille, ce que j'eus sous les yeux me figea. Ce n'était pas des plan de bâtiment cette fois, mais un design d'arme à feu. Okay là, ça va trop loin pour moi… je me reculai et buttai contre le lit avant retomber sur le matelas lourdement.

-humpf…

-Ah Vous êtes réveillé ça y est ?

Mon regard croisa alors un regard ambré et chaleureux. j'en oubliais de respirer : le rouquin de la veille, avec des cheveux couleur incendie mi-longs attaché en une queue de cheval, un sourire plaqué au visage, un tee shirt grand qui laissait entrevoir sa fine musculature et un bas de jogging. Un corps qui d'un point de vue médical me semblait en parfaite santé…


	6. La perle rare

Ichigo

Je l'avais remarqué du coin de l'oeil alors que je posais un verre d'eau avec une aspirine sur la table de nuit : il me mâte ! Je sentais son regard brûlant sur ma peau, m'envoyant des vagues successives de frissons de plaisir mélangé à de la satisfaction, dans tout le corps. Je fis toutefois comme si de rien était, satisfait de ne pas le laisser indifférent-

''Ohoh ! Altesse c'est un doux euphémisme… regardez-moi cette bosse ! Je me demande quel en est le goût ?''

Je rougis soudainement à la remarque de ma deuxième personnalité, ne pouvant m'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'oeil à la dite bosse. j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je me tournai dos à lui rapidement, mon souffle s'accélérant au fur et à mesure que je restais dans ma chambre avec lui. -Je...hum...je reviens avec de quoi remplir ton estomac… Je ne regardai pas en arrière et me jetai litéralement sur la poignée de la porte dans l'espoir de reprendre ma respiraton. Wouah, je ne sais pas-

''C'est l'amoooooouuuuuuuuuuuuur altesse ! Un désir sexuel, bestial, que tu as besoin d'assouvir au plus vite de sentir sa peau nu contre la tienne, de dévorer ses lèvres, mordre son oreille, sentir sa semence s'écouler lentement dans ta-''

-TAIS TOI ! Arrête je ne veux pas entendre… qui voudrait de moi, de nous hein espèce de petit con !

-Ichigo ? Tout va bien ?

''et revoilà le paternel ! Vas-y altesse ! Demande à ''papa'' comment faire pour régler ton érecton!''

-Shiro, la ferme !

-Vous avez un problème tous les deux ?... Tu as quelqu'un dans la chambre ? Le paternel me donna un coup de coude complice avant de pointer mon bassin où une bosse était clairement visible. Je rougis de nouveau, une veine d'agacement batant à ma tempe tandis que je pouvais aussi entendre le rire moqueur de Shiro. Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle de bain avant de claquer la porte au nez de mon père…

Grimmjow

''Wouoh…je … je suis donc chez la beauté d'accoooord.'' Je regardai la porte, choqué par le comportement de mon hôte. Je continuai à tendre l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte et soudain sa voix retentit de nouveau :

\- TAIS TOI ! Arrête je ne veux pas entendre… qui voudrait de moi, de nous hein espèce de petit con !

Mais qu'est-c'qu'il a ? la veille ç'avait été pareil ! J'allais pour me lever sauf qu'ma gueule de bois me rapp'la à l'ordre. Okay, je pense que je v'rester assis quelques temps avant de retenter. j'observai alors l'environnement dans lequel j'me trouver avant de tomber sur un carnet posé sur la table de nuit. Le dessin qui se trouvait sur sa première de couverture m'interpella. Il y avait gravé sur la couverture, un personnage appuyé à un miroir qui le refletait mais en négatif. Je passai une main sur la couverture pour sentir le relief avant de m'en emparer pour l'ouvrir sur une page au hasard.

''Tuer. j'ai envie de me tuer. Un mec de ma prépa d'art m'a clairement donné rendez-vous. Il était beau, bien tenue avec de magnifiues cheveux longs et rouge. Un peu bourru mais adorable quand même. Mais hélas, Shiro lui a refait le portrait juste avant que je puisse lui expliquer mon cas...ou plutôt notre cas. Mais quand est-ce que je pourrai être enfin libre ? Je sais que les docteurs Starrk et Mayuri m'ont demandé de tenir ce journal pour voir la fréquence d'absences causé par Shiro mais je dois avouer que cela va faire maintenant 5 ans que cela dure, et je commence à être à bout. Je suis encore puceau… Non mais franchement !''

Cette beauté aux airs angéliques est schizophrène ? À ce point ? Lorsque je retournai à ma lecture qui venait de m'éclairer sur diférents points depuis ma rencontre avec lui, je vis clairement le changement d'écriture, ...et de propos d'ailleurs !?

''Ce petit salaud comptait nous sauter au détour d'une ruelle et tout ce que son altesse fait c'est m'engueuler ! Il faudrait qu'elle songe de temps à autre que nous ne voulons que son bonheur ! On est pas aussi parasite que ça si ? Bah eh ben tant pis ! On l'emmerde ! Oui on l'emmerde ! Oh oui bien profond ! j'en veux une bien profonde oui !...''

Les propos incohérent continuaient sur plusieurs lignes avant de revenir à l'écriture d'avant. j'venais de tomber sur une putain de mine d'or ! Je ris jaune. Eh ben mon vieux ! Même la beauté n'est pas parfaite ! À chacun ses défauts vous m'direz. Je refermai le livre le gardant quelques secondes, sur mes genoux , pensif, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme dans la cinquantaine. Il n'avait pas l'air méfiant mais il avait quand même l'air d'un pigeon. Un type un peu con sur les bords à qui on pourrait faire croire facilement tout c'qu'on veut. Pourtant en m'voyant avec le carnet de la beauté qui m'avait ramené, son expression changea du tout au tout, et il fut soudain beaucoup plus vieux et las.

-Je vois que vous avez découvert son journal ''d'archives'' (il ft des guillemets avec ces doigts.) je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile mais Ichigo n'a pas tout le temps été comme ça. C'est à cause de notre négligence que Shiro est apparu. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs …

-Euh j'vous arrête de suite m'sieur ! Je connais pas la beauté, enfn j'veux dire le jeune homme, je l'ai...(je me retins de lui dire que j'avais failli le violer sur place) euh vu hier soir près d'un bar et il m'a aidé à décuver.

Je levai mes mains en signe d'innocence. Le père d'la beauté me regarda un instant avant de reprendre son air de pigeon à la con. Ben apparemment, je suis pas le seul gâté, la beauté,...hum ''Ichigo'' selon l'aut' piaf à l'air bien entouré à ce que je vois. Je soupirai tandis que le paternel ressortait de la pièce. Lorsque la porte se ferma de nouveau, je rouvris le carnet que j'avais depuis le début, sur les genoux.

''[…] Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma schizophrénie. On est 14 ans après l'appariton de ma première crise de schizophrénie. Alors pour inaugurer la journée je suis allé au poste de police pour demander à une connaissance de mon père, Yoruichi-san, si il y avait eu des informations sur cette journée et notamment sur le meurtre d'un homme aux antécédents de pédophile. Elle ne m'a rien dis et m'a tendu un dossier jaune avec un nom dessus et une photo. l'individu est lambda mais son nom fait raisonner quelque chose dans ma tête. Rialgo, Yammy. Et soudain dans un fash douloureux tout me revient. Je me revois devant cet homme beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Je le vois me balancer contre un mur. Je le vois qui s'approche de moi en défaisant sa braguette pour prendre son sexe immense et l'enfoncer dans ma gorge. Je n'avais que cinq ans et je m'étais fait violé. Puis, d'un seul coup, un second fash, cete fois, son sexe n'est plus dans ma gorge mais dans mon cul et ça me déchire les entrailles de l'intérieur. Tout me revient inlassablement. Puis c'est le noir. Mais je continue à entendre. Des flots de paroles sortant de ma propre bouche. Et d'un seul coup, je sens l'effort de la morsure. Je l'avais donc mordu… mais où ? Je l'entends hurler. Mes mains s'avancent d'elles-mêmes vers sa bouche et elles en sortent quelque chose de poisseux et gluant . Je n'entends plus que des gargouillements. Puis ma voix retentit dans l'obscurité et me répète que tout va bien qu'on lui a fait sa fête… oui mais qui ? Et comment ? Lorsque la lumière m'accueille de nouveau je suis chez moi, les larmes aux yeux, et mon père et ma mère qui me regardent horrifés de me voir dans cette état. Je me souviens d'avoir hurlé dans le bureau de Yoruichi-san. Ça faisait tellement mal ...''

Je refermai le carnet. Alors ça par exemple. Je repense alors à sa schizophrènie. Tout s'explique : son système de défense à préféré se dédoubler et se protéger plutôt que d'afronter une situaton réelle trop dure pour son corps. Je ne savais pas que des cas de ce genre existaient réellement. c'même inédit ! J'peux voir l'autre beauté sous un nouveau jour maintenant ! Mais- ''Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip'' Mon portable choisit ce moment pour se mettre à sonner. Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier mais que voulez-vous ? Ce n'est qu'un portable. J'deccrochai en maugréant.

-Jaggerjack à l'appareil…

-Grimmjow ! Putain mais t'étais où ? qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est l'enfer, ici ! On a un cas ! Alors-

-Jaggerjack-san ? Aizen à l'appareil, nous nous inquiétons de savoir si on allait vous revoir indemne ou alors dans nos urgences ! (Grimmjow pouvait entendre le sourire moqueur de son patron) nous avons un souci, nos services sont pleins et nous n'avons pas assez de chambre en atendant d'avoir résolue chacun de leur cas. Le deuxième problème est que nous avons un cas plutôt grave si tu veux mon avis et -

La porte de la chambre était entrain de s'ouvrir à nouveau pour laisser le paternel d'Ichigo. Il s'immobilisa un instant avant de déclarer comme si il avait lu dans mes putains de pensées :

-Vous êtes dans la clinique Kurosaki si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide,(Putain mais ce mec n'est pas un pigeon en fait ?! c'est pas possible ! Ou alors il est devin?) Urahara m'a dis que l'hôpital de Las Noches est plein à craqué et il m'a aussi dis qu'il vous avait croisé.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je ne revienne à moi. Je revins à mon appel et déclarai avant de soupirer :

-Amenez le patient en question à la ...clinique Kurosaki (putain je ne supportais pas quand on avait un coup d'avance sur moi) et amenez aussi tout ce dont vous pensez avoir besoin, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? (On me répondit par l'affirmation, Aizen y compris.) Bien je vous attends sur place. Je raccrochai avant de me tourner vers le paternel. Il avait l'air sérieux. Je soufflai avant de me lever pour lui faire entièrement face. Une fois debout, je m'inclinai :

-Merci de me laisser utiliser votre clinique pour le bien d'une vie. Permettez-moi de me présenter : Grimmjow Jaggerjack, médecin généraliste de Las Noches.

-Isshin Kurosaki, propriétaire des lieux et père veuf de deux magnifiques jeunes filles et d'Ichigo que tu as déjà rencontré-

-Ah ouai, Ichigo. Est-ce que j'peux le voir j'aimerais le remercier pour hier soir et du coup le prév'nir du patient qui va arriver d'ici une heure ou deux .

-Eh bien...(je vis le paternel se gratter l'arrière de la tête.) Il s'est euh enfermé dans la salle de bain et ne veut pas ouvrir...mais ne vous en faites pas c'est habituel !

Mon cerveau choisit heureusement ce moment-là pour se reconnecter. Il analysa alors les propos que le jeune homme avait tenu avec sa deuxième personnalité plus les écrits du carnets.

''qui voudrait de moi, de nous hein espèce de petit con ''

''Tuer. j'ai envie de me tuer... je dois avouer que cela va faire maintenant 5 ans que cela dure, et je commence à être à bout. Je suis encore puceau… Non mais franchement ''

Je me précipitai alors brusquement à la porte et sortis de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je n'attendis même pas de frapper pour me rassurer d'avoir une réponse sachant ce que le jeune homme était entrain de faire et d'un coup de late bien placé, je défonçai la porte. La beauté était entrain de laisser des marques au niveau de son ventre sur son corps de rêves et ses coups étaient ponctués de ''Tais-toi Shiro ! Tu m'emmerde tu mérites juste de mourir''. Je ne sais pas ce que la deuxième partie d'Ichigo, Shiro si j'ai bien compris, lui dit mais il s'agissait de son instinct de survie et si l'beau gosse n'en avait pas conscience, il était dans une merde noire. Je me jetai sur lui, l'immobilisant et en lui arrachant la lame de rasoir des mains.

-Dis donc beauté, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer immédiatement (j'étais actuellement entrain de lui faire une clef du bras lorsque soudain il déroba à ma prise et me fit face. Ce n'était plus la beauté que j'avais en face mais bien Shiro. le changement chez le patient était ici, clairement visible.) Okeeey, hum euh Shiro c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché de se marquer ?

-Quand on est poli, pt'ain on se présente, Chaton !

l'beau gosse en face de mois'avança, et avant que je n'ai pus réagir, Shiro m'empoigna par le col avec une force surprenante avant de m'rouler la pelle du siècle. j'avais comme une sensation vengeresse dans son baiser. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de lui répondre avec la même férocité, tout en le plaquant contre le mur de la salle de bain. Il initia un mouvement des hanches plus bas et se frotta volontairement à mon entre-jambe. Je grognai en plaquant brusquement ma jambe droite entre les siennes écrasant presque son sexe, quiétait déjà bien érigé. Mais ce momentfut de courte durée, lorsque le paternel de la beauté toussota signalant sa présence derrière nous...


	7. Tourmenté

Ichigo

Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle de bain avant de claquer la porte au nez de mon père…

Lorsque je fus enfin seul dans la salle de bain, je m'appuyai au rebord du lavabo observant dans le miroir en face de moi qui me renvoyait une piètre image de moi-même. Mon tee shirt trop grand ne cachait rien, j'aurais pu me promener torse nu que cela n'aurait strictement rien change !Je baissai mon regard vers mes poignets cicatrisés.

''Oh oui altesse ! Reprends la scarification et j'aurais enfin une bonne excuse pour te foutre une fessée que tes jolies p'tites fesses ne seront pas prêtes d'oublier !'' me dit Shiro en faisant craquer ses poings.

-ça te va bien de dire ça ! Et puis rien de pire ne pourrait arriver !

''Nan mais sérieusement altesse ! Tu crois que le beau bleu va bien vouloir te baiser avec ce corps remplis de cicatrices ? Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ? Et puis ne te lance pas ce regard meurtri ! Je fais partie de toi alors je peux très facilement sentir cette frustration sexuelle! Tiens je prends le relaispuisque c'est comme ça...''

Ma main vînt d'elle-même empoigner mon sexe dans mon survêt'.Je gémis sous la surprise et la sensation que ça me procura. Je faillis m'écrouler mais me rattrapai de justesse au lavabo avant de me faire glisser doucement sur le sol. Je m'assis, les jambes outrageusement écartés tandis qu'une de mes mains s'activait sur mon sexe et que l'autre caressait mes tétons durcis.

-Oh p'tain...Shiro … ar-arrête… je vais pas te-tenir bien long… Argh !

''Oh oui putain ! Altesse y faut vraiment qu'il nous baise, j'ai envie de le sentir en nous !''

-Non...je ...peux ha ...hum… je peux pas lui demander ça-Argh !

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai dériver dans les sensationsque me procurait la masturbation. Putain que c'était bon. Mon imagination prit le relais au bout d'un certain temps puisque je m'imaginai dans la bouche de l'homme que j'avais ramené.

-Han oui… plus profond… prends moi ! Oh ! Oui !

Mon corps eu un sursaut et je me retrouvai alors sur allongé sur le ventre, sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain qui n'eut pour seul effet de faire monter ma température main gauche qui jusqu'à présent s'était amusée à jouer avec mes tétons vînt jouer avec mon intimité qui tressautait depuis le début, impatient de se faire pénétrer. Je léchai consciencieusement mes quatre doigts et les rentrai d'un seul coup à l'intérieur.

-Oh putain !…Shiro han... je te jure que je me vengerAI Argh !

Après avoir joué quelques instant encore j'éjaculai rapidement sur le sol de la salle de me retournai sur le sol froid, tentant de récupérer ma respiration. Je fixai le plafond pensif. Putain mais quelle vie de merde…

''Majesté, ça commence à bien faire…

Je me levai et essuyai rapidement le sol ainsi que mon ventre pour pouvoir me rhabiller sans me fois rhabillé, je pris quelques secondes pour observer mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me dégoûtais. j'avais les joues rouges et le souffle court. Putain -

''Arrête de te plaindre majesté, tu sais qu'au fond de toi tu as aimé !''

La véracité de ses propos s'imposa en moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait raison, mais en vérité, il ne se trompait jamais, étant qu'il faisait parti de moi. Je me regarder à nouveau dans le miroir, sauf que cette fois ce n'était plus mon reflet qu'il me renvoyait mais l'image de Shiro, se moquant ouvertement de moi. Je voulais pas l'entendre je… je voulais qu'il se taise ! j'attrapai alors un rasoir et le cassai pour en retirer les lames.

-Tais-toi Shiro! Tu m'emmerde tu mérites juste de mourir !J'-

j'allais apposer la lame et la faire glisser le long de mon ventre lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement. Trop concentré sur ma tâche, je ne vis rien arriver. On m'empoigna le bras me faisant lâcher la lame avant de me faireune clef du bras, me plaquant contre le lavabo. Ouch ! J'allais medébattre et protester contre l'intrus sauf que Shiro prit automatiquement le relais.

-Dis donc beauté, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer immédiatement…

Je me vis alors me soustraire par je ne saispar quel moyen de l'emprise de l'intrus pour lui faire face. c'était le mec que j'avais ramené hier soir… Oh my ! Il me regardait avec cet air sérieux emprunt d'inquiétude. J'avais envie de toucher sa peau, passer une main dans ses cheveux si singulièrement bleus, de déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Une multitude de sensations se bousculaient en moi.

''Tes désirs sont des ordres, altesse !''

J'entendis la voix de Shiro de loin me demandant vaguement ce qu'il avait voulu dire avant de comprendre. Merde.

-Okeeey, hum euh Shiro c'est ça? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché de se marquer?

-Quand on est poli, pt'ain on se présente, Chaton !

Shiro me fit alors avancer jusqu'au bleuté. Il l'empoigna par le col avant de poser mes lèvres sur celle de mon vis-à-vis. Wouah ! Alors c'était ça, d'embrasser quelqu'un d'aussi sexy ? Je l'aurais fait plus tôt si je l'avais su ! Shiro me laissa alors reprendre les commandes. Oh putain !Je dévidai de lui mordre la lèvre inférieur pour avoir accès à sa bouche. Je voulais sentir sa langue danser avec la mienne ! Je le sentis s'ouvrir sous ma demande. j'aspirais alors littéralement sa langue ravageant du mieux que je le pouvais l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale. J'avais une vengeance à assouvir tout de même ! Le coup du baiser goût vomi, je l'ai toujours en travers de la gorge ! Je déplaçai à peine un peu mon bassin pour l'allumer, tout en dévorant sa bouche. Je le sentis sourire d'amusement avant de prendre le dessus. Il me plaqua brutalement contre le mur de la salle de bain, à l'opposé des lavabos contre lesquels on se trouvait depuis quelques secondes, et grogna lorsque mon membre bien érigé, sous mon pantalon de survêtement, vînt se frotter à son entre-jambe qui formait lui aussi une bosse ; beaucoup plus imposante que la mienne soit dit en passant. J'allais donner un autre coup de hanche sauf que deux mains puissantes et chaudes se posèrent sur ma taille, m'immobilisant totalement. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsque sa jambe droite vînt se placer entre les miennes flageolantes, et qu'il me tira d'un coup sec vers friction que cela provoqua m'envoya des frissons dans la totalité de mon corps, me faisant de nouveau gémir. Il savait bouger le con ! Alors que nos baisers se faisaient plus pressant, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre nous interrompant tous les deux avant de nous glacer sur place.

-Euh… Pap' tu … tu veux utiliser la salle de bain ? Je demandai d'une petite voix, les joues encore rouges, le regard luisant, mes bras autour du coup du bleuté.

Je sentis Grimmjow contre mon corps, se tendre. Avait-il peur de mon paternel ? Je me cachai dans son cou, tentant désespérément de cacher le sourire idiot qui commençait à poindre sur mon visage. Les grandes mains de Grimmjow m'écartèrent alors de lui. Il me souffla un «dans ta chambre» avant de sortir de la salle de bain, me laissant seul, en tête à tête avec mon paternel. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

-Hum… Fils, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin je suppose ? Que tu sais ce que tu fais et ce que cela implique ? Et je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de te rappeler le fiasco avec Abarai-kun ?

Je soupirai. Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que je savais, avant de sortir de la salle de bain au plus vite. Je ne pensais pas ma chambre aussi éloignée de la salle de bain ? Ou ce n'était que moi, un peu trop pressé de retourner dans ma chambre pour y retrouver le bleuté ?

«C'est l'Amoooooooouuuuuuurrrrr Altesse ! » me souffla alors Shiro avec une voix nasillarde.

-Shiro la ferme !

J'entrai dans ma chambre et claquai littéralement la porte pour qu'on soit plus tranquille. Toutefois, je n'avais plus la tête à ça. Le paternel m'avait refroidis sévèrement. Je m'assis à côté de lui sur le lit, me laissant juste faire lorsqu'il décida de m'attirer vers lui avec ses grandes mains chaudes. Sa bosse était toujours visible à travers son pantalon, mais cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il vit alors mon regard vitreux.

-Hey qu'ce qui t'arrive ? t'avais l'air d'apprécier autant qu'moi à l'instant ? Ses mains descendirent glissant le long de mon dos pour se poser sur ma taille. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne le connaissais pas, il n'était peut être que de passage, est-ce que je devais lui dire ou pas ? Est-ce qu'il saurait me gérer si jamais il restait avec moi ? Est-ce que je ne serais pas plutôt un poids pour lui ?


	8. Intervention médicale risquée

Grimmjow

Wouah ! Je sais pas si c'est moi mais je sens qu'y a un truc là !? J'allais approfondir ma… découverte lorsque soudain, un raclement de gorge retentit.

-Euh… Pap' tu … tu veux utiliser la salle de bain ?

J'observai le rouquin. Bloody hell ! Une bête sexy ! C' regard d'ambre luisant et ces joues rosées. Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à avoir apprécié ! J'eus une sorte de rire étranglé. La situation était trop comique pour mon sang froid pourtant légendaire parmi les médecins de l'hôpital de Las Noches. Je sortis donc de la salle de bain fébrile malgré moi avant de souffler à la beauté que je l'attendais dans sa chambre. J'entrai dans la pièce et me jetai littéralement sur le pieu. Non mais ça allait plus là ! En l'espace de quelques minutes, ce jeune Apollon roux venait de transformer la panthère en midinette !? Il allait falloir se ressai-

-biiiiiiiip biip bip bip bip bip !

Mon téléphone me rappela a l'ordre. Génial.

-Jaggerjack à l'appareil-

\- Grimmjow t'es où putain ! L'ambulance vient d'arriver devant ta clinique et franchement c'est pas beau à voir ! T'es sûr que tu vas avoir tout le matos dont tu vas avoir besoin ?

Je soupirai et raccrochai sans répondre. J'avais oublié la situation dans laquelle j'étais fourré. Apparemment ça allait être extrême. La beauté rousse entra soudain dans sa chambre avec une tête d'enterrement. Houla, ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller. Il s'assit tout de même à côté de moi et n'eut aucun mouvement de recul lorsque j'le tirai jusqu'à moi pour l'embrasser de nouveau avant de devoir affronter le patient. j'avais tout simplement envie d'les envoyer balader et de me faire le rouquin. j'avais juste envie de le sentir contre moi et non d'aller sauver une vie. Encore. Ouais la modestie chez moi, ça existe pas ! Je plaçai mes mains sur sa taille et le tîns contre moi, ravissant ses lèvres au passage. Toujours aucune réaction. Je soupirai.

-Hey qu'ce qui t'arrive? t'avais l'air d'apprécier autant qu'moi à l'instant ?

Je lui relevai le menton dans l'espoir de croiser son regard. Wouah ! Plus timide tu meurs ! Il arrivait même immobile à m'échapper. j'attrapai ses joues et jouai avec.

-Hey sale gosse ! s'tu veux que je partes, 'faut me le dire je le trouverai pas tout seul.

On pouvait dire que j'avais fait mouche puisqu'il releva précipitamment les yeux vers moi avant de secouer négativement la tête. Il se dégagea de mon emprise et se mit debout devant moi, mordillant de façon adorable sa lèvre inférieur.

-Non je veux que tu reste ! Même si … on...on se connaît pas… et que je paraît immature et bizarre, je … accepterais-tu d'aller à un rencard avec moi ?

J'écarquillai les yeux avec un seul mot en tête : Cute. Ce gamin était adorable et me donnait envie de le protéger !? Je devrais pas ressentir autant dès la première rencontre mais pourtant. Je me levai à mon tour avant de respirer un grand coup. Je l'pris dans mes bras, le coinçant contre mon torse. Je caressai sa tignasse rousse avant de sourire bêtement.

-Bien sûr gamin ! Mais pour l'instant il faut que je descende dans ta clinique, mon patient est arrivé. Et on l'prend pas en charge de suite, 'y risque d'y rester et-


End file.
